Freezing nights
by Tinyfoxhybrid
Summary: Two girls are faced with a world where they are faced with what they thought was impossible. One is stuck in the wrong dimension, the other in the wrong time period. As they face challenges, will they make enemy's, or friends? And how will they deal with the fact that the last human in Aaa, might not be human forever?
1. Chapter 1

The lab was busy. People rushed around, bumping into a young girl who was heading towards the center of the lab. To the invention of the century. A dimensional viewing device. If used correctly, it could change history. It was almost complete. The girl arrived at her station and set to work. Hammering added to the noise of the lab.

Then suddenly, the noise stopped. The machine was finished. The proud young girl stood in front of it, grinning proudly. The scientists and lab assistants all gathered around. The head scientist stood by it, excited, and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. The girl frowned, before stepping up again to work more.

She inspected the entire thing from head to toe, not noticing the two bags that were kicked towards her, when she finally found the problem. A small screw on the left side was not fully placed in. The machine was designed so that if the slightest screw was out of place, it would not function. She immediately screwed it in, forgetting that the machine was still switched on. Her single fatal mistake. As she finished the machine, in completion, it turned itself on. It worked too well, but only for a second. The young scientist, and the two bags at her feet were transported to an unknown place.

Right before the machine exploded.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know that this doesn't seem like an Adventure Time story, but im getting there. Sorry this is so short. Im really nervous for my first story on Fanfiction, so please, read,review and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

The young girl groaned and opened her eyes. The world around her was dark. She sat up and looked around her. She was surrounded by trees, all of them dead. A few nukes were stuck in the ground a little ways off. She looked around further. Two bags lay at her feet, one falling over and spilling the clothes inside of it. She stared blankly at the clothes. Were these hers? She didn't remember ever having clothes like that, but her current clothes were in tatters. She slowly stood up. She picked up the smaller bag, that was still standing upright and looked inside of it. Two test tubes lay inside. One was empty, the other filled with a strange purplish substance. Further down in the bag, a small mirror sat. She picked it up and looked at her reflection.

Her eyes were a dark brown color, almost black. Her hair, which reached mid back, was chestnut colored with purple and black streaks in it. There was a grass stain on her cheek, which she quickly rubbed off. She looked at her clothes. She was wearing a tattered lab coat, although it looked better than the rest of her clothes. Her shirt, which might have been green at on point, was black from soot. One of the sleeves was completely torn off, causing her shirt to only have one sleeve holding it together. There were rips and tears every where, and her pants were in no better shape. She sighed and tried to think back to what had happened. Her mind was a blank on the day before, and her name.

She had amnesia. The girl groaned and slapped herself in the face. Her hand slid down her face and she decided to take a closer look at the test tubes. She picked up the one with the purplish liquid in it. She swirled the contents around and sighed. She had no clue what the substance was. She uncorked the substance and took a quick whiff. But before her mind could process the smell, a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey." She screamed and threw the test tube in the air. It sailed up for a moment before landing on her head. She growled and turned to face the person who surprised her. A young boy, probably older than her by a few years looked at her, smirking. He wore a red flannel shirt and skinny jeans. His hair was black and windswept. But she stared in awe for two reasons.

One, his skin was green. You don't see that everyday. And two, he was floating at least a foot in the air. The girl stared at him, before flicking herself. She shook her head and glared at the boy, an eyebrow raised. Her stared right back, a smirk plastered on his face. They spoke at the same time.

"And who are you?" They both stopped abruptly and the girl cracked a smile. Then she giggled. Eventually, it was a full out laugh. The boy started laughing as well. They laughed for awhile before the girl stopped, slowly but surely. The boy still snickered as the girl continued.

"As I was saying, who are you anyways?" The girl grinned at him, and the boy smirked.

"Name's Marshall Lee." He poked her in the forehead. "Remember it. And you are?" The girl frowned and blushed awkwardly.

"That's what I want to know." She whispered. Marshall Lee looked at her in surprise. Then he grinned.

"Well, I guess that I will have to give you a temporary name!" The girl looked at him as if he was insane. Marshall stared to rattle off names, but she held up a hand.

"First off, is there anywhere I can stay for awhile? Preferably with a girl?" Marshall thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Fionna might be cool with it. I can give you a lift to her house if you want." The girl nodded slowly.

"Sure." Marshall gestured for her to climb on his back, and she slowly, cautiously obliged. They took off.

"Lets see." Marshall started.

"Mari?"

"No."

"Clara?"

"No."

"Greeny?"

"NO!"

* * *

As they neared Fionna's house, Marshall had finally run out of names.  
"None of those? Really?"  
"Yes! None of them!" The girl was tired of having to listen to his ridiculous names.  
"Picky."  
"Motormouth."  
"Jerk."  
"Freak."  
"Creep."  
"Ugh. I am done with this!" She jumped off his back as they neared the door, and started walking. They reached the door and Marshall knocked. A young teen girl answered the door. She had on a bunny hat that only let one strip of golden hair show. She also had a light blue shirt on and a darker blue skirt. She wore knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes. On her back was a green backpack. Her eyes were baby blue and in her hand was a pink crystal sword. She yawned loudly and blinked. Her eyes shot open when she saw Marshall, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Eh? Marshall? What are you doing here?" Her eyes drifted to the girl. "Who's this?" Marshall grinned, and opened his mouth to say an incorrect name, but the girl elbowed him.

"She doesn't know her name." Marshall rubbed his side and glared at the girl. She smiled shyly. The girl in blue smiled and stuck out a fist.

"I'm Fionna!" The young girl fist bumped her and grinned.

"Nice to meet you." "Well its really late, so you can crash here!" The young girl smiled and nodded. "That would be nice." Marshall left and Fionna let the girl sleep on their couch. The girl quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to BaconNPancakes and guest for reviewing.**

**BaconNPancakes: Thanks. The name shall be clear... sometime. XD**

**Guest: I already have a name planned for her. It's not Mari.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters within it. I only own my OC.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

The girls eyes shot wide open. Something had awakened her. She sat up and looked around, trying to find what woke her up. Nothing in the house moved. She sighed.

'Maybe its just my imagination.' She looked around and found the ladder that she used to get upstairs. She climbed down and walked out the door. The sky was a pale blue. The moon could be seen slowly going down. She had woken up at the crack of dawn. Her eye twitched.

"The crack of DAWN?" She questioned herself softly. She sat down and held her head in her hands. Something itched in her brain. She lifted her head. Looking at the broad expanse of nothing, she muttered a question.  
"Where am I?"

Fionna found her staring at the plains when she woke up.

"Yo?" The girl jumped and spun around.

"What are you doing?" Fionna asked, then directed her eyes upward.

"And what's with your hair." The girls eyes widened and she went back inside, pushing past Fionna. Fionna stumbled and quickly followed. The girl was looking in a mirror that Fionna had found a few years back, staring in shock. She gripped the ends of her hair and shook her head, not believing her eyes. She closed her eyes and counted to three, before opening her eyes again. Nothing had changed.

Her hair now was completely purple, fading to black at the ends and to blue at the very top. Tiny dots of white glowed inside, like little stars. Strands of gold laced through the thick hair, like rays of sunlight. She looked at her hands. Her skin was much paler than it had been the night before, almost white. She looked back at the mirror. Her eyes, going unnoticed before, were a light gray color. Deep shades of gray were splotched throughout. She dropped her hands, accepting her fate. Fionna looked closely at her and spoke.

"Are you some kind of... Night princess?" The girl looked at her. Fionna smiled. Her smile was small and playful.

"Well, I know a good name for you now." The girl stared at her quizzically.

"How about Starlight?"

* * *

Starlight and Fionna talked for awhile, before a cat came downstairs.

"Hey Fi." The cat yawned out. She looked at Starlight, her eyes narrowing. Starlight returned her gaze. The cat turned to Fionna.

"Who's this?" Fionna quickly moved to introduce her.

"Cake, this is Starlight. She appeared last night with amnesia. Starlight, this is Cake. She's practically my sister." Cake stared suspiciously at her for a heartbeat longer, before her eyes softened.

"Well. Do you guys want an everything burrito?" Starlight's eyes widened as Fionna laughed and shook her head.

"Dude! Just hit us up with some pancakes!" The girls laughed and headed into the kitchen. They made small talk over pancakes. Starlight and Fionna traded story's and funny events that they remembered. Eventually the conversation swerved to their hobbies.

"So basically you like different types of science?" Fionna wasn't the huge science type. Starlight nodded.

"Basically." Cake looked at Fionna.

" Ooh, Fi! She would get along perfectly with PG don't cha think?" Fionna's eyes sparkled.

"Heck yeah!" Starlight looked between the two, confused.

"PG? Who's PG?" Her voice was oddly clear when she questioned them.

"Later." Cake waved off the question.

"So Fionna," Starlight began "What do you do?" Fionna's eyes lightened. She had been waiting for this question.

"I fight monsters and save all the local prince's from the Ice Queen and hang out with Marshall Lee and help out everyone." Fionna had stood up at some point and now had one hand on the table, the other in a fist underneath her chin. Her eyes were sparkling with passion and she was blushing slightly. Starlight had leaned back and was trying to process what she had said. Cake was laughing softly. Starlight looked up at Fionna who was now trying to clean up the waffles that had flown everywhere when she hit the table.

"Fi, I'm a bit confused. Monsters? Ice Queen? Princes? I don't even know where I am, but i'm defiantly not in England anymore." Cake and Fionna froze and stared at her.

"England?" Fionna asked.

"I'm thinking that we should probably take her to PG sooner than we thought." Cake commented, her voice quavering. Starlight tilted her head to the side, confused.

* * *

"So, you don't know anything about the Mushroom War?" PG, or Prince Gumball, asked again.

"Nothing. I've never heard of it. I was the youngest scientist in my lab and one of the most educated in history. It was never mentioned." Prince Gumball sighed and paced around for a bit.

"Then there's the problem with your mutation." Starlight thought for a moment, then spoke up.

"I believe I know the source of that. When I first arrived here, I arrived with a strange substance. It was thick purple, and I had no clue what it was. I never got to figure it out either. Before I could, Marshall startled me and, well, I sort of spilled it." Prince Gumball sighed and muttered a few not to kind things about Marshall under his breath.

"Anyways, I did some research about this England that you say you come from."

"And?" Starlight urged.

"I don't know if you know this, but this is Aaa. But besides that, England was on the continent of Europe, which disappeared during the mushroom war." Starlight's eyes widened.  
"You mean...?" Prince Gumball nodded solemnly.  
"England no longer exists. I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Adventure Time or any of the characters involved. I only own my OC Starlight.**  
**Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

Starlight sat on the couch, looking at nothing, and not responding to anything. Fionna stood infront of her, trying in vain to get a reaction out of her.

"There's a monster! Umm... Dude! Look at that star!" Starlight stared blankly ahead. Fionna sighed and headed into the kitchen, where Cake waited.

"Nothing?" Cake asked.

"Not a single response. Its like shes in some sort of coma!" Fionna sighed and slumped down at the table.

"Honey, maybe you're just tryin' the wrong approach. Who knows?" Cake brought out a platter of cookies.

"Maybe food will help her." Cake strided into their living room, cookies in hand. Starlight had moved. She now stood by the window, watching the sun make its decent to the horizon.

"Hey sis, I've got some cookies, y'know, if you want them." Cake trailed off as Starlight stared at the horizon. It was sunset. Starlight watched as it completed its decent, and shadows overtook the land.

She watched for a moment longer, before jumping out of the window. Cake dropped the platter and ran to the window, looking for Starlight. Fionna rushed out of the kitchen after hearing the platter drop.

"What happ-" Fionna stopped abruptly and put the pieces together. Starlight gone, Cake at the window, cookies on the floor. She grabbed her sword and ran downstairs, and out the door. She stood ready and scanned the plains for Starlight. There was a giggle. Fionna looked up, and immediately dropped her sword in shock. Starlight was there all right.

Fionna stared as Starlight flew across the sky, the shadows carrying her. She laughed out loud. Then she spoke.

"I had no idea this could be so fun!" Her voice echoed across the plains. She laughed once more, the sound like soft bells. Soft, beautiful, and yet eerie.

Marshall Lee floated up. He looked annoyed, like Starlight had woken him up. He carried his bass, dragging it on the ground. He groaned.

"Whats all the racket about?" Fionna pointed upwards. Marshall followed her finger and felt his own mouth drop. Starlight flew upwards and began glowing. She looked like a star. Her laugh pierced the air once again and she flew down. She came to a stop in front of Fionna and Marshall. Her long hair floated around her head, like she was underwater.

"Dude! That was mathematical!" Fionna exclaimed.

"Could you always do that?" Marshall quietly questioned.

"Ha ha! I don't think so! Not until tonight at least! I think it was that weird substance!" Starlight gleefully spun.

"Weird substance? Oh you mean the one Marshy scared you into spilling on yourself?" Fionna looked like she solved the hardest puzzle of all time. Marshall just looked confused.  
"I... Did what?" Marshall looked completely lost.

"Remember when we first met? I threw a test tube into the air. The contents made me like this." Starlight started dancing across the sky, her hair blending in with the dark sky.

"Oh yeah..." Marshall started snickering. Cake jumped down from the window, having seen the whole thing.

"Girl, is that all you can do?" Starlight stopped and thought.

"Maybe I can..." She lifted her hands and concentrated on the stars. They suddenly started moving, bending to her will. Faces appeared. Fionna, smiling bravely Cake, fierce and furious. Marshall, smirking mischievously Prince Gumball, laughing. Fionna and Cake ran across the stars, Marshall not too far behind. Prince Gumball experimenting with Fionna. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn laughing together. And then there was an unexpected scene.

Starlight sat beside an unknown young man. Both were laughing, and Starlight seemed to blush. This scene lasted longer than the others as she tried to figure out who this was. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she should know him. Her arms dropped to her sides and the scene dissolved. She sighed and dropped slowly to the ground. She stared at the stars, longing to know more, when she heard a yawn. She turned to see Fionna fall asleep on Marshall's lap. Cake had already crashed. She laughed and looked at Marshall's flustered face.

"Wanna help me get them to their beds?" Marshall nodded quickly. He picked up Fionna and Starlight picked up Cake. They flew up to the window of their room and placed them in bed. Marshall turned to fly off when he heard a voice.

"Thanks Marshy. And... watch over the night for me will ya?" He turned to Starlight and nodded, smiling softly. Starlight's eyes widened and she sat, frozen while Marshall flew out the window. He had actually smiled. She shook her head and went down to the couch. She lay awake, but soon drifted to a restless sleep.

* * *

_Starlight was rushing down a path. She huffed from exhaustion but kept going. Then she saw him. She rushed up to the boy but as soon as she touched him, he disappeared She saw all sorts of people that she recognized from her life, but as soon as she approached them, they faded out of view. Soon, she was all alone._

_The world around her melted and formed a lab. She was surrounded by people again, these less familiar. She rushed to the center of the lab where she saw... Herself? She seemed to be fixing a machine. She stood up for a split second, and the machine exploded. She stared in horror as the entire lab exploded. The scene melted again._

_She found herself in a completely black world. She instinctively knew that she could run for miles and get nowhere. Suddenly a bright light appeared, a bright red. She shielded her eyes from the glare. When the light died down, Marshall Lee stood there. More people appeared in a similar fashion. Fionna, glowing blue. Cake, glowing yellow. Prince Gumball, glowing pink. A brighter light appeared, but it didn't take any form. It spiraled upward and was joined by other small lights. They all flashed and Starlight was met with one more vision._  
_A large glacier sat in a cave, covered with ice. An odd humanoid shape was inside. The dream flashed once more and left her in an empty dreamless sleep, more confused than when she had gone to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any characters within it. I only own Starlight.**

* * *

Starlight sat in the living room, watching the sun come up from outside the window. She sighed, her odd wake up schedule seemed permanent She stood up and scrawled a note on a piece of paper, telling Fionna and Cake that she was going exploring, and she walked out the door. She picked a random direction and started walking.

The ground started to freeze and soon, she was shivering. Penguins appeared at random points. Most either ignored her, or honked angrily. She walked past them and continued on. She came to a mountain range. She turned around and immediately tried to leave the frozen area. A penguin jumped on her head. She lost her balance and hit her head on a rock. Then everything faded to black.

When Starlight came to, she was frozen solid. Her eyes widened and she looked around. She was sitting in a cage, made completely of ice. There was one other person in the cage, but she didn't recognize him. He was hidden in the shadows, so she could hardly see him anyways. She sighed and leaned back.

"Ah, so you're awake are you?" Starlight flinched. The voice was sassy, yet had a tint of sacredness, as well as age. Starlight looked up to see a woman standing in front of her cage. The woman was a blue tint, with white hair. She had on a blue dress, fancy and elegant. She had a crown on her head. But the most definable thing about her, was her large eyebrows. Lightning bolt shaped and furrowed permanently downward. They gave the indication that she was old.

"Now can you explain what you're doing in my territory?" Starlight lifted her eyebrows. Her mouth was frozen. She could not speak at the moment. There was a long silence. The boy in the corner shifted. The sound of footprints filled the air. The old woman cursed under her breath and looked towards the window. She walked over to the window and jumped out, yelling at who ever was on her land now. The distraction was all Starlight needed.

She concentrated her mind on the shadows in her cage. Slowly, they came towards her. She concentrated and watched as they hacked away at her bonds. Soon, she was free. She looked at the boy in the corner, getting a better view of him now.

He had scruffy brown hair that went all over the place. He wore a white tee shirt and jeans. He was currently bare foot. His eyes were green, and he wore a mask of indifference. His hands and feet were chained together, with ice. Starlight looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She sent a string of shadow at him and cut his bonds. He stood up and stretched, watching as she hacked at the doors with her shadows. They eventually broke, and he pushed her out of the way and jumped out of the window. Starlight followed him.

"Hey!" She shouted once she got close enough to see the battle. It was between Fionna, Cake and the old woman.

"Bout time you came! I've been waiting!" The old woman looked down in shock.

"What? You escaped?" Starlight raised an eyebrow. Then rolled her eyes and joined the battle, taking the shadows from the mountains. The battle was over quickly, with the old woman, the Ice Queen, flying back to her base. Starlight walked up to Fionna and Cake, grinning.

"Whats up?" Starlight smirked.

"Dude! What were you thinking, coming out here?" Starlight shrugged.

"I got lost."

* * *

Starlight walked in the plains, awaiting the shadows. She had managed to lose Fionna and Cake and escape for a walk. Finally the sun was set just enough so there were enough shadows to carry her. She flew up into the air, and relaxed, wandering without a care in the world. She didn't look where she was going. A cry of warning rang out. She looked up just in time to see a flash of blue, before she crashed into the object. She felt lightheaded and the world spun, before fading out of sight.

* * *

_Rapid images flashed before her eyes. She saw herself falling into a cavern of ice. A humanoid shape frozen in ice. A boy and a girl talking in the forest. A large black shadow, hammering a sign to a tree. Then the images suddenly stopped. She found herself in a house. One that was familiar, but at the same time, a strange place. She stood in the doorway. Someone hugged her from behind. A fellow scientist. He obviously meant a lot to her. She saw the lab again. The boy was in the lab, and the whole thing exploded. Tears sprung into her eyes. The boy she cared about was gone. She broke down and cried. The forms of light appeared again. A young girl, her features blurred. By her side came a young boy. Another figure of light descended, this one walking up to her and hugging her. She fell into his blissful embrace. The world melted, and she floated in a state of peace._

* * *

**A/N: I would really love it, if your reading this, to go ahead and review. Constructive flames only please. Sorry this is short. I ran out of ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters in it. I only own my OC's.**  
**Read, PLEASE review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Starlight groaned, her eyes refusing to open. She heard voices and strained her ears.

"-ing up! Get Synth here now! You saw how worried he was." Other voices rang out, but Starlight couldn't make them out.  
"Don't ask why! Just get him!" Soft footsteps rang out, an echo following them. More voices arrived, one ringing out above the rest. Not because it was loud, but because it was familiar.

"Is she really awake?"

"Well, shes showing signs of being close to awake, but shes not quite there yet."

"That's good enough for me." The door opened again, and Starlight heard someone come to her side. A warm sensation touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the figure above her. It was hard to get a good view of him at first, but quickly Starlight realized that was because of how close they were. His face was less than an inch away. Heat flooded her cheeks.

"Hi?" She murmured The boy sighed with relief and pulled back, allowing Starlight to sit up, her ivory cheeks still flushed. The boy had blue windswept hair, and tan skin. He wore a white jacket with blue lining, as well as a black tee shirt, with purple lining. His jeans were worn out, and he was barefoot. His eyes were a bright yellow.

"Hey. I'm Synth. You are?" Starlight blinked and looked down.

"I'm Starlight." Synth smiled and floated upward, offering a hand to help Starlight. She gathered the shadows beneath her and used them to help her float.

"Nice to meet you." They left the room and floated down the hall. For the first time, Starlight noticed that they were in the clouds.

"Would it be weird if I said you looked familiar?" Starlight rubbed her arm, feeling awkward. Synth blinked.

"How so?"

"Well I feel like I knew you before now, like you're from my past, although that's impossible." Starlight trailed off. Synth grinned.

"Maybe I knew you in a past life." Starlight smiled softly.

"Maybe."

* * *

Fionna walked, yawning, into the kitchen. She looked around.

"Hey Cake... Where's Starlight?" Cake looked up from the eggs she was making.

"No, I haven't seen her." They stared in silence for awhile,and Cake went back to her eggs.

"Cake... The last time I saw her was yesterday, just before sunset." Cake fluffed up.

"SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!" They harmonized, right before bolting out the door. Only to come back a split second later. Fionna was still in her pajamas, and Cake had left the eggs on the stove.

* * *

Prince Gumball was standing on his balcony, enjoying the morning sunlight, when he heard a yell. He looked down curious, to see it was Fionna, along with Cake.

"Hey! Starlight went missing! Have you seen her?" Fionna yelled up. Prince Gumball shook his head and yelled back down.

"No! Sorry! I'll send her your way if I do!" Fionna nodded and ran off, Cake close behind.

* * *

Fionna and Cake continued to ask all of their friends, as others, if they knew where Starlight was, with no luck. Exasperated, they headed home for the day.

* * *

Starlight and Synth were laughing on the edge of a small cloud.

"Wait, so you actually spilled sap on everyone there?"

"Everyone except my target that is!" They laughed again.

"Ahh... You have the best story's Synth!"

"So do you! You drew on some chicks face! While she was awake!" They laughed, short and sweet.

"Its been awesome getting to know you Synth." Synth's expression darkened.

"You... You don't have to leave yet, do you?" Starlight smiled sadly.

"Knowing my friends, they'll find me soon." A loud shout proved Starlight to be correct. Fionna was standing there, a flame burning in her eyes.

"Where were you?! We looked everywhere for you!" Starlight shook her head.

"Right here."

* * *

"You are in so much trouble." Fionna tried to look threatening, but failed. Starlight rolled her eyes.

" And I'm two years older than you. Stop trying to be scary and motherly. It doesn't work." Cake ran into the room.

"Guys!" She panted. "The Ice Queen's after PG again!" Fionna stood up.

"Lets go! Not you Starlight." Starlight frowned and slunk back into the couch. Fionna and Cake left racing for the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

"C'mon girl! Its not too far!" Cake yelled down to Fionna, who had insisted on climbing on her own.

"I know! Almost..." Her handhold slipped, and she fell, sliding into an icy cavern. Fionna sat up groaning. A large glacier sat at the end of the cavern. Fionna looked at it, and froze.

"You okay down there?" Cake was still holding onto her ledge.

"Yeah, but you might want to see this!" Fionna's voice shook.

"Coming!" Cake climbed down, until she was at the mouth of the cavern.

"What is it you wanted me to see?" Cake looked at the glacier, and froze as well. In the glacier was a human figure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Today, a friend of mine is helping out! Sorry for the long wait. Here she is!**

**Tinycathybrid: Hi! Oh and.. My nametag can just be Shadow.**

**Shadow: Much better.**

**Hey! You leave the fourth wall alone!**

**Shadow: Sorry.**

**Now do the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: *grumble* Midnight doesn't own Adventure Time, or its characters. Only her own ideas and characters. Oh wait! The new character belongs to me! :D**

** *sigh* Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Fionna and Cake were frozen at the sight of a human girl, a human, in the ice. (**A.N. No pun intended) **Fionna was the first to snap out of her trance. She turned to Cake.

"Lets bust this girl out!" Cake nodded. Fionna swung her sword at the ice, chipping it. Cake turned her hand into a hammer, pounding away at the ice. Fionna brought her arm back to swing again when a voice came from behind them.

"What are you doing ?!" The voice demanded. Fionna spun around, brandishing her sword. The ice queen stood there in the light. She wasn't mad, just confused. She walked in further.

"Why are you guys down here? Honestly. Snooping? Thats beneath the great and mighty hero isn't it? Im sure that FINN would never do such a thing." The ice queen sighed, swooning over her 'hero'. Fionna and Cake looked at each other, their faces awkward. That was a weird night. Fionna crossed her eyes and stuck out her tounge, swirling a finger in circles next to her head. The old woman was bonkers. Fionna turned back to her.

"Why do you have a human frozen under your mountain? Are you some kind of sicko? Who keeps people frozen?" Ice queen looked back at the hunk of ice. She smiled at the girl and walked over to the ice, pushing past Fionna and Cake. She smiled fondly, stroking the ice.

"I was planning on unthawing her when I got married. I was going to adopt her. Sometimes, when I feel extra lonely, I come down here and talk to her." The Ice queen sighed. "I call her my little Ice princess. But now..." She took her hand off the now thawing ice. "You immbicles already started the thawing!" The ice queen was now angry. "I guess I'll just finish the job." She slammed her hands down on the ice, shattering it. The girl fell to the ground, immediatly waking up. She gasped and flipped upwards, confused.

"Where am I?!" She demanded, her voice quavering. She looked around. "And who are you people?" Her eyes shone with terror at seeing Fionnas sword. Her hand flew to her pocket. She pulled out a small dagger and brandished it infront of herself. The ice queen laughed, catching the attention of the girl. Her blue eyes analysed the tall blue skinned woman. She flipped her blonde hair out of her eyes and glared at the queen.

"So she fights!" The ice queen laughed again. "Even better. Look here girly. I am your mother!" The girl looked her over, before deadpanning. She looked back to the queen, an eyebrow cocked. "Well... Not your actual mother... But im adopting you." She grabbed the girls arm and screeched. "Whether you like it or not!" She cackled and dragged the struggling girl back to the entrance, freezing Fionna and Cakes feet to slow them down. She flew up to the window, bringing the girl to her house. Fionna and Cake began chipping at the ice, trying to escape.

"We gotta help her!" Fionna stated as soon as she was free. Cake smirked, growing bigger.

"Well then hop on girl!"

* * *

In the mountainous home, a young girl, and a queen were both struggling. The queen to change her, and the girl to escape. A particularly pink prince pondered from his prison. Who was this girl. She was dressed in a blue tank top, jeans and shoes that went to her knees. An old brand, going out of buisness over 1000 years ago. It was amazing that she had them. She also had some sort of animal on her back? Her hair was also strangely blonde, with black at the tips. Her eyes were blue.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" The girl cried out. The queen had an iron hard grip on the girls thin arms, slowly turning them blue. Her eyes started glowing.

"Im copying my powers into you! You'll be a perfect ice princess!" The ice queen grinned. The girl struggled further.

"NO!" She cried. A second later, the queen stopped. The girl blinked surprised as the girl with a sword leaped onto the scene. She did a flying kick, kicking the ice queen in the face. The ice queen lost grip of the girl and fell flat on her face. With one look, the strange girl fled into another room. Fionna stood up, facing down the ice queen.

"Cake, get PG!" She looked back to the queen, "Ice queens mine." The ice queen stood, rubbing the sore spot on her face.

"You pest! Now your really asking for it!" The two angry girls growled. Lightning seemed to spark, rekindling the fire of hatred. Fionna leaped forward, sword in hand. The ice queen summoned her staff, leaping forward as well.

* * *

The strange girl rushed through the castle, lost and confused. She was still weak from almost transforming into a similar being as that hag. She wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into something. No not something, someone. She moved backwards, looking to see who she bumped into. The boy had scruffy brown hair, wore a white tee, and jeans. His ears were pointed. The boy looked at her.

"Are you lost?" He asked, his voice soft, yet disturbing. The girl nodded. He pointed to her left. "Exits that way." He bluntly stated, before turning and contiuing his saboutage. The girl blinked, shrugged and ran off. She ran through the snow, though not feeling cold. This reminded her of a day, although she could not remember where she had been, or who she had been with.

_ A young girl ran through the snow, laughing and playing joyfully. She had always loved the snow, and never seemed to get too cold in it. Maybe she just played too much to notice it. She didn't care. Her joyful mirth seemed to never end. Many years later, the girl wished she appreciated snow the same way. Now, it was bone chilling, and deadly. She hadn't played in the snow for awhile. Maybe growing up really did change you. Maybe, this girl, had finally become blind to the true magic of the icy winds._

The girl shook her head and carried on. No time for that, maybe she could think about it later. The ground became more grassy as she walked. She was almost free. Her foot caught on something. Time seemed to slow down. She looked down to see a rock. The ground became even closer. She didn't have time to try and get out of this one. She took the fall. She landed harder than anticipated and, due to her already weak condition, lost conciousness.

* * *

The girl floated in a black void. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hello?" She called out. "Where am I? What is this place?" She heard a soft, echoing laugh.

"You're in the dream realm silly!" The girl looked around.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Fine!" A form shimmered into existance. She wore a long white dress, and her hair flowed out behind her, its purple color almost earthreal. Her face, for some reason, was obscured.

"So... Who are you again?" The girl asked.

"Who I am is not important. This conversation is about you, Autumn." Autumns eyes widened.

"H-how do you k-know my name?" She stammered.

"I am only given the information that will make this conversation go faster. Your name, is one of those things. I came to talk to you about this world. You've found yourself in a very odd situation. Nothing in your life will ever be the same. You will find yourself in a strange and perplexing world, and you will think you wont know how to adjust. You wont be alone in this journey. Your friends will help you along the way. You will go places and meet the people you never imagined would exist, or be possible. But you must accept all these things. They will happen no matter what you do. You cannot change fate." The dream became lighter. The light started to fill the void. "I must go now. You will see me again, but I will not recognise you. I wont remember this conversation." The girl smiled.

"Wait!" Autumn intergected. "You never told me your name!" She looked to the girl, now fading away.

"Im the night princess. Its nice to meet you." In that split second, her face was visible. Autumn could just barely catch her last words.

"Ice princess."

* * *

**Okay so, I have something to say. Its about you followers.**

**Shadow: I had to force her to write this! She needs more support!**

**Thanks. Theres seven of you guys. Six people favorited this. So why aren't you guys reviewing?**

**Shadow: Its been months since she last updated! Still only 3 reviews...**

**Im only writing this for Shadow now. She really enjoys this story, and wants me to continue. But if this pattern continues, this story will be deleted.**

**Shadow: Nooooo!**

**Well... I'd still write it and send it to Shadow, but I wouldn't post it. 6 chapters and 3 reviews isn't a good ratio, even for a begginer. I know this is an OC story, and most of you dont like that, but I WAS planning on making Fiolee a huge part of it. Sorry to any Fumball or Fionna x Flame Prince fans, but its true.**

**Shadow: Thanks for reading though!**

**So heres my idea. Im still in the introductory arc. Once I get more into the story, I'll add it. Im planning on making it so that the reviewers vote on what to do next. I'll give you three choices, and you'll review (or not) what you want. Heres an example. I say that I'll do a Fiolee chapter, an episode based chapter, or a chapter on another ship. If the majority chooses, say, a Fiolee chapter, thats the chapter you get. Also, if you ask, your character could have the chance to make an appearance! Thats all I got. Shadow?**

**Shadow: I'm Catbug! Huh? Oh... Bye!**

**Midnight signing out!**

**Shadow: And Catbug!**


End file.
